


magic hands

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung get a new house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Minho hums, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. His hand moves idly, running up Jisung’s chest, then down his torso and to his thigh. He notices the bulge in Jisung’s pants, and he rolls his eyes and laughs. “You’re insatiable.”Jisung gasps, pretending to be deeply offended. “You touched me first! You and your magic hands.”“Magic hands, huh?” Minho repeats. “Maybe I should use them on you.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	magic hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/gifts).



> this is for the lovely mia who was asking for minsung mirror sex and i was like . u know what YEAH ill write minsung and i finished this in like a couple of days uwu this year has been filled with just random drabbles i hope thats okay uwu
> 
> UPDATE 8/2/2021: this fic has been translated to russian by bcrch97 ! you can find the fic [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10395306) !! thank u so much for the constant support and love for my works <3

They’ve been moving into their new house the whole day. Tarps are still laid on the floor in the living room from construction works and more of their house is a dusty mess than not. They’d made sure that the master bedroom was done first, at least making it liveable so they could finally get out of the shithole that was their small, dingy apartment. 

Jisung sighs loudly, flopping himself down onto their new queen-sized bed. 

“Ew, Hannie,” Minho scrunches his nose. “Don’t do that, it’s nasty. You haven’t showered.”

“Hyung,” Jisung whines. “But I’m so tired.”

Minho laughs, setting down the full-length mirror right across from the bed. Jisung’s limp against the mattress, but his ass is the only thing Minho sees in the mirror. He gives it a good smack, making Jisung yelp and jolt. “At least get your sweaty body off the nice, new sheets.”

Jisung grumbles, sitting up at the edge of the bed.

Minho sighs contentedly, looking around at their room. Blackout curtains for when they want to sleep in on the weekends (or to let Jisung pretend he doesn’t have to get up for work), floating shelves adorned with knick-knacks from all their adventures, cabinets with beautiful wooden doors to hide the mess inside -- it’s perfect. Their house is perfect. 

His eyes drift to Jisung, who idly looks around. God, Jisung is perfect too. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Jisung asks softly. 

The curtains have yet to be drawn, and the orange-pink hue from the sun setting filters in through their window. The light is cast on Jisung’s lovely face, making him all the more beautiful. “You,” Minho answers, turning to look at his boyfriend. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Us. This house. Jisung, we bought a house.”

Jisung takes his hands, holds them tight. He smiles up at Minho. “Yeah, we did.”

“I love you,” Minho says, pouting. 

“I love you too,” Jisung says, before he pulls Minho down by his collar into a kiss, soft and tender and slow. They’re worked so hard these past couple of weeks. Minho thinks he deserves this.

Minho whines into Jisung’s mouth as the younger man pulls him closer. Minho has to scramble onto the bed while making sure he’s still kissing Jisung -- because God, he can’t get enough of Jisung’s lips -- and ends up half in Jisung’s lap and half on the bed. 

“You’re silly,” Jisung murmurs against Minho’s lips, holding his chin to press one more chaste kiss to them. 

Minho hums, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. His hand moves idly, running up Jisung’s chest, then down his torso and to his thigh. He notices the bulge in Jisung’s pants, and he rolls his eyes and laughs. “You’re insatiable.”

Jisung gasps, pretending to be deeply offended. “You touched me first! You and your magic hands.”

“Magic hands, huh?” Minho repeats. “Maybe I should use them on you.”

Jisung purrs, nodding as Minho’s hand rubs at the front of his sweatpants. Minho coaxes Jisung to full hardness, pulling Jisung out of his bottoms. He strokes Jisung’s cock insistently as he kisses the younger man, who whines into Minho’s mouth as he does so. 

“Do you wanna fuck me today, baby?” Minho asks. “Or can I fuck you on our nice new mattress?”

“Fuck me, hyung,” Jisung says breathlessly. “We ought to break it in anyway.”

Minho nods, having to break away from Jisung to grab the lube they’ve left on the desk. Moving is stressful work, after all. 

Jisung works on taking his clothes off, tossing them to the foot of the bed. Minho does the same, and their clothes sit in a sad little pile. Minho slicks up his fingers and doesn’t waste time, situating himself between Jisung’s legs and pushing a finger into him. He works Jisung open slowly, drinking in all of Jisung’s whines of pleasure. 

Leaning forward to press kisses to Jisung’s shoulder, Minho whispers praise into his ear as he works up to two, three fingers, till Jisung moans and begs for Minho to fuck him already.

All of a sudden, he has an idea. He sits in the bed, Jisung making a confused little noise -- God, Jisung is so cute. “Get in my lap, honey, and face the mirror.”

Jisung looks confused, but he does it. Minho lets his eyes roam Jisung’s body, small and petite and perfect in his arms. “I’m gonna fuck you like this. Want you to see how pretty you are.”

The younger man inhales sharply, meeting Minho’s hungry gaze in the mirror. “You- I’m pretty?”

“Always. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Minho says, kissing Jisung’s cheek tenderly. 

“God, hyung,” Jisung murmurs. “Fuck me, please.”

“Keep your eyes open, yeah?” 

Jisung nods, then Minho is slipping into him. He props both of them up with his legs, arms grounding them against the bed. Jisung’s hands find purchase in the sheets as Minho thrusts into Jisung roughly, the younger begging for Minho to  _ move already _ .

“Oh, hyung!” Jisung whines, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watches Minho fuck him. Minho has his chin hooked over Jisung’s shoulder, and he notes how Jisung is mesmerised in watching his own ass getting pounded. How cute. “So fucking good, please. Need more.”

Minho keeps his thrusts consistent, changing his angle a little to make Jisung really moan. “You’re doing so well, baby,” Minho murmurs. Jisung’s hand is wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off in time with Minho’s thrusts. 

He reaches up to play with Jisung’s nipples, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing at the bud. Jisung gasps as the two of them move, Minho tugs and pinches at one of Jisung’s nipples, then reaching around to give the other some attention as well. In the mirror, he sees Jisung arching into Minho’s teasing touch, which makes Minho feel a little bit proud. That only he’ll see his Jisung like this -- a moaning, whining mess, coming apart because of him. 

“Gonna come, baby boy?” Minho grunts. He runs his hand up and down Jisung’s body, over his soft skin, pinching at Jisung’s tummy. “You’re so gorgeous, God.” 

Jisung nods furiously, desperate for his release, already seeming like he’s at the brink of it. “Please, need to come so bad.”

“Then do it, pretty thing.” Minho hurrs, low in Jisung’s ear, then the younger man is coming all over himself, thick white ropes painting his stomach. Jisung clenches as he comes, and that pushes Minho over the edge too, filling the younger man up with a groan.

Then, Minho’s legs give out, so they both fall into bed, the wind knocked out of Minho’s lungs as Jisung falls right on top of him. “Holy shit,” The younger man murmurs. “That was so fucking good.”

Jisung turns to kiss Minho deeply, parting soon after as they run out of breath. “I love you,” Jisung says softly, hot air mixing between them.

“I love you more,” Minho says. He pulls his softening cock out of Jisung, then brings the younger man’s attention to the come that dribbles out of him. Jisung’s cock twitches, and Minho slaps him playfully. “At least give me a second to recover. We can’t all be young and full of energy.”

“You’re only two years older than me,” Jisung retaliates before rolling off of Minho and sitting next to him. “That’s not how it works.”

Minho sighs loudly, placing his hand on his forehead dramatically. “No, I think it  _ is  _ how it works, Hannie.” 

Jisung chuckles, shaking his head. “Let’s go take a shower. You gotta clean me out since you decided to come inside of me.”

Minho groans. “Fine,” He relents, as Jisung tugs at his arm.

He hopes no one hears the screeches they let out when they’re met with ice-cold water, because Minho realises a second too late that their water heater hasn’t been set up. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm forever grateful to u if u leave me comments and kudos thank u <3
> 
> btw this exists bc i was on a jenna marbles binge and i just . the domesticity of her and julien buying a house was too much i had to write smth with it
> 
> follow me on [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)! 
> 
> i am taking commissions so if you'd like to commission me please check my pinned tweet on twt for more info <3


End file.
